Behind the Dressing Room Door
by NicolePochat17
Summary: This is a Matteney one shot based off of an uncut scene from "TOW Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss". Matthew and Courteney get a little too hot and heavy while shooting a scene. Rated M for mature language and explicit sexual content.


Hello, Readers! This is a Matteney one shot based off of an uncut scene from 5x17 "TOW Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss". Please Enjoy! Rated M for mature sexual content! No innocent eyes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or any of the characters, although I wish I did.

Lisa and Courteney were sitting on Monica's couch talking in character. Phoebe had just said goodbye to her new boyfriend Gary, whom she had only been dating for a week. Gary was a NYPD officer and had to leave to go into work. Lisa, as Phoebe, was all smiles as she reveled in the feeling of being in a relationship that was still so new. Lisa started her lines from where the director cut them off, "Yeah, it's weird. I can't help it though he's so sweet, he's like this little puppy dog, y'know? But like a really tough one that shoots bad guys. Ohh, I just love beginning parts of relationships, y'know?! You just like can't keep your hands off each other." Courteney smiled back at her co-star as she said her next line, "I know it is the best!" Lisa continued, "So how long did that last for you and Chandler?" Courteney acting surprised replied, "What? It's still going on." Lisa's character, simply not understanding said, "Come on, seriously! When did it end?" Courteney's character was easily riled up, and if anyone knew Monica, they knew not to compete with her, "I am serious, I mean, we're, we're all over each other all the time." Lisa, acting defensive now replied, "Okay, you know where you are better than I do. I was just curious." Courteney, acting neurotic, stood up and raised her voice, "Why don't you just calm down Phoebe! All right?! Why don't you just get all your facts before you run around telling everybody that you're the only hot couple!" Under her breath, Lisa turned away from Courteney and replied, "God, I woke the beast. Uhm..." Turning back to her co-star she continued, "I was wrong obviously, I just—I misspoke. It's okay." Courteney trying to keep her character seemingly calm said, "Oh no, it is okay, I mean as long as you know that Chandler and I are also very hot and fiery, just as hot as you! I mean our flame, whew, is on fire!"

And on cue, Matthew opened the door of Monica's apartment set in his Chandler garb. With a broom and what seems to be a piece of bread in his hand, he said his first line, "Hey Monica, here's your broom back." Courteney, still in the body of her determined character, strutted over to Matthew, "You are so cute." She said matter-of-factly as she pushed the broom and bread out of Matthew's hand, and latched onto him. Matthew knew this was coming but he had to act surprised. He caressed Courteney's back, neck, head and hips as she kissed him passionately. Taking things a step further, Courteney wrapped her leg around his hip which only made things more heated.

The kiss seemed to last much longer than it should have, but neither of them particularly cared. Courteney's tongue darted ever so quickly into Matthew's mouth as they continued their kissing scene. The pair stumbled backwards as the kiss deepened, Courteney shamefully pressing her body into his. Matthew looked over her shoulder to see that Lisa was looking smug, knowing all too well what was happening. He could feel himself getting hard through his pants, also making it hard not to let out a groan. This was not how he expected work to go today. As he broke away to breathlessly say his next line, Courtney moved her head to kiss his neck, "Wow, the cute bar keeps getting lower and lower doesn't it?" The kissing and sucking on his neck wasn't really helping the situation in his pants whatsoever. Courteney knew what she was doing too, but she didn't care. She continued pressing chaste kisses to his lips until the director yelled "cut". And as soon as the scene ended, Courteney whispered in Matthew's ear, "I want you." He gave her a knowing look as if he was telling her where to meet him. Then, they both ran off in opposite directions, not giving it a second thought.

A few minutes later, Matthew heard a knock on his dressing room door, "Come in!" he yelled across the room. The doorknob turned and Courteney immediately pushed the door open, quietly shutting it behind her. Matthew moved across the room to the door and pushed her flush against it. Matthew kissed Courteney the same way she was kissing him on set. It was fast and passionate as a moan escaped from her lips. "You know, I should make you pay for what you did back there." Matthew said. Courteney smiled up at him as she went to reattach her lips to his neck. While doing this, she also snaked her hand down between their bodies and started rubbing Matthew through his pants. Kissing his lips now, Courteney said, "Oh yeah, Matty? And how would you do that?" She called him Matty whenever she wanted to tease him. She knew how much that turned him on. He growled as he lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Courteney could feel how hard he was through the fabric between them, which seemed to be more and more constricting by the second. The pair continued to make out while Matthew carried her over to the couch that was in his dressing room, and laid her down on it.

Matthew lifted Courteney's shirt up over her head and threw it carelessly behind him. They were both breathing heavily as he took a minute to admire the almost naked woman below him. "You are so beautiful." he breathed out. Courteney smiled up at him as she leaned forward to undo her bra. In one swift motion, the flimsy piece of fabric was discarded just like her shirt. Matthew swallowed hard, realizing just how dry his mouth was. He pushed her back on to the couch as he started trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down her chest. He stopped at each one of her collar bones to suck at the skin there, leaving little bruises when he was done. Courteney could feel her own desire pooling between her thighs as he did this. Her hands were in his chestnut brown hair pulling on it gently, "Matty…" she whined. He kissed her one more time on the lips before wrapping his mouth around one of her nipples and gently sucking on it. This earned a moan from Courteney, as she wriggled underneath his touch. Matthew bit down on the hardened nub and when he did, Courteney cried out in pleasure. He took his free hand and covered her mouth to suppress the sounds she was making, "Shhh. You have to be quiet Court, or someone might hear you." He smirked knowing that what he was doing was making her feel so good. Matthew was a giver, especially in the bedroom. Well, in this case, dressing room.

"Well hurry up then, I'm going to lose my mind if you don't get inside me soon." she said in a husky tone. Courteney's whole demeanor changed when she was with him. There was always a more animal-like persona about her when she was with Matthew. She looked at her watch and continued, "Plus we have to be back on set in ten minutes." And with that, Matthew began to quickly unbutton his shirt and then lifted it over his head, and tossed it aside. He then went to unbutton Courteney's pants with one hand while the other reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Once her pants were undone, she shimmied out of them with ease as Matthew retrieved a condom from the fold of his wallet. He tossed his wallet aside as he then started to take his pants off as well. Not wasting any time, he slid his boxers down his legs along with his pants. When he did so, his dick sprung out and hit his stomach. Courteney was practically drooling over Matthew at this point. Everyone always made jokes about him being small in size, but only Courteney knew how well hung he was. Courteney slid her now soaked panties down her long legs and tossed them away. Matthew joined her sitting on the couch as he began to open the condom wrapper. While he was doing that, Courteney took it upon herself to tease him just a little bit more. She leaned down and started licking up and down the side of his long, hard cock. Matthew groaned and immediately his hand went to her hair, grabbing her raven black tresses and guiding her head to his tip. "No, no, no…" she quipped, "We're pressed for time, remember?" she said, before placing a kiss on his head, which was now oozing with pre-cum. Matthew sighed, "Courteney Cox, you are such a fucking tease." He grabbed her by the hips and lifted her to sit in his lap. He kissed her hard, as he again began to unwrap the condom. He could feel how wet Courteney had gotten with all of this, her juices covering his thighs. He smirked against her lips as he broke away to roll the condom on his length. "You ready?" he asked. She leaned next to his ear, nibbled at the lobe, and whispered, "Fuck me, Matthew."

He didn't need any more encouragement after that. Once again, he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her so she was hovering over his throbbing dick. Matthew positioned himself underneath Courteney's dripping entrance, both of them breathing heavily in anticipation. They looked at one another as if they were waiting for confirmation from the other person. Looking into his eyes, Courteney slowly lowered herself onto Matthew's length, both of them letting out a groan of satisfaction when she did. She was sitting in his lap now, her tight hole filled with his cock. "Oh, fuck." She moaned, as she swiveled her hips on Matthew's dick. Grabbing onto Courteney's ass Matthew breathed out, "Shit, Court. Ahh." Courteney started a slow, tantalizing pace of lifting her hips up and down on his rod. Matthew was engulfed by her warm walls clenching down on him, giving him a pleasurable friction. She leaned forward to suck on his pulse point as she moved herself up and down on his cock. Matthew grabbed a fistfull of her hair and pulled her away with a growl. This was a ferocious part of him that Courteney hasn't seen, and she's loving every second of it. Matthew started thrusting up into her, immediately hitting her g-spot as she cried out, "Oh God, Matty! Harder! Fuck me harder, please!" He happily obliged her as he started pounding into her relentlessly. Profanities spilled from both of their mouths as Matthew hit her g-spot over and over again. He was changing up his speed so she could never know what was coming next. He took one of her nipples into his mouth as he fucked her hard, causing her to scream in a fit of pleasure. At this point, neither of them cared if anyone heard what they were doing. They were too caught up in one another to care. Courteney cried out in between thrusts, "Matthew. I'm. So. Close! Don't fucking stop!" His thrusts became sloppy as her walls began to clamp down around his throbbing dick. He knew she was as close as he was. Matthew's face contorted as he got closer to the edge, "Cum with me, Court. Agh fuck!" Courteney wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before locking eyes with him. They both saw the passion in their eyes. Her normally crystal blue eyes locked with his steely blue ones. Their eyes turned what seemed like fifty shades darker. The lust that filled their eyes was full of love and passion. The love and passion that they had for one another. And with that, Courteney came hard around Matthew, her inner walls clamping down on his rod. Matthew came soon after, his cum spurting into the tip of the condom as they rode out their orgasms together.

Courteney dismounted Matthew as she sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder all out of breath. He took the condom off and tied it up, throwing it in the garbage pail next to the couch. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before leaning his own against hers. They both laid here for a moment just catching their breath, taking in what they just did. Courteney was the first to say something, "You know, I don't think you exactly 'made me pay' for anything." Matthew couldn't help but smile at her and giver he a peck on the lips, "Don't you worry, Miss. Cox. I'll get you back next time when we don't have to be quick about it." She started playing with his chest hair, "Oh, so you think there will be a next time?" she teased. All Matthew could do was grin and shake his head, "You know you say that after every time we have sex, right?" Courteney looked up at him, "Yeah, I know. It's just to make sure that there will be a next time." He kissed the top of her again and replied, "With you, Courteney, there will always be a next time." She closed her eyes and smiled as she cuddled into his side. She knew he was telling the truth. They both loved one another so much, that it was bound to happen again and again.

Their tender moment was ruined when they heard a voice yelling from outside the door, "Matty? Court? Where are you guys?" It was Jennifer. They looked at each other, horrified, as they shot up off the couch and started frantically looking for their clothes. They tossed articles of clothing at one another as they giggled, trying to get dressed as fast as they could. When they were both dressed they walked to the door, with Courteney in front and Matthew following behind her. But, before she could open it, Matthew turned her around. "What is it?" she asked. Matthew leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, tender kiss. She was taken by surprise, but nevertheless she enjoyed it. Smiling up at him she asked, "What was that for?" Matthew cupped her face in his hands and replied, "I love you, Courteney." She stood on her toes to reach him and she pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, "I love you too, Matthew." The pair walked out of his dressing room like nothing ever happened. They rejoined their co-stars on stage, and took their places. They smiled at each other from across the set, and with that one exchanged smile, they both knew that what they had was going to last for a lifetime.

A/N: So, what did you guys think?! This was my first time writing a Matteney fic, and writing M/F smut. I hope it wasn't too bad! I'll try to start writing a multi-chapter thing soon. I started school, so I don't have a lot of time, but I'll try! Review if you want to!


End file.
